


Home

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barton family farm, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/F, Injured Natasha, Nurturing Laura, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "I knew what I was getting into when I married Clint and fell in love with you."





	

The bright sunlight filtering through the bedroom window and the quiet house were making Laura feel a bit at loose ends this morning. 

She tried reading her book for a while, but gave up when she realized she'd read the same paragraph three times now and still couldn't say what it was about. With a sigh of frustration, she tossed her book onto the bedside table then turned to check on the sleeping woman lying next to her. It must've been about the millionth time she'd done so since last night. 

Natasha stirred at the movement, groaning a little as she turned her head toward Laura and opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Laura asked softly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Natasha's forehead.

She winced slightly as Laura's fingers brushed against a fresh cut. 

"Better than last night."

Laura nodded and made a soft clucking noise. "You were in pretty bad shape when Clint brought you home."

"It was a pretty bad fight," Natasha said, looking away briefly so she could ignore the probing look in Laura's eyes.

Laura sighed and flopped down onto the pillow, huffing out a breath as she did so. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me all the details, but that doesn't mean I won't worry. Especially when you come home so banged up."

"I'm sorry," Natasha said, turning back to face Laura again.

"It's fine," Laura repeated, thanking God, not for the first time, that all of her family was home safe and sound.

"How's the baby?" Natasha asked, leaning over and placing her hand on the barely-there bump of Laura's stomach.

"He's fine, too," Laura assured her, placing her hand over Natasha's and lacing their fingers together. "He'd be much better if his parents stopped going off on crazy missions all the time, but he's fine."

Natasha rubbed their joined hands over the small swell. "I'm _am_ sorry. We didn't mean to worry you."

Laura nodded in understanding. 

"I knew what I was getting into when I married Clint and fell in love with you," she said, with a wry smile. 

Natasha sighed and shifted closer, lying her head against Laura's shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to."

Laura breathed in the smell of Natasha's shampoo. "I know. You and Clint both."

At the second mention of Clint, Natasha's gaze flitted across the room towards the door. 

"It's really quiet," she observed tiredly. "Where're Clint and the kids?"

"It's well past nine in the morning. Clint took the kids to school and then went to run some errands. He should be back in an hour or so. As for you," Laura added, "You are staying right here in bed."

Natasha's lips quirked up in a small smile. 

"I am?"

"Yes," Laura said firmly. "Even if I have to hold you down myself." 

Natasha smiled and let her eyes drift shut.

"I'd like to see you try."

Laura's smiled down at her.

"It would be my pleasure."

She dipped her head and gently kissed one of the scabbed wounds on Natasha's forehead, then softly kissed each of her cheeks. When Natasha didn't protest, but simply uttered a soft sigh of contentment, she lightly kissed her lips.

Natasha opened her eyes and looked up at Laura's face again.

"That's a good method for keeping me in bed," she said groggily. "If I threaten to get up, will you kiss me in other places?"

"If you threaten to get up, I will tie you to this bed and force you to to rest," Laura warned.

Natasha offered her a tired smirk. 

"Kinky. Do you threaten Clint with that kind of action?"

Laura laughed. 

"Sometimes."

"Next time you do, I wanna watch," Natasha said sleepily as she closed her eyes again.

"I think that can be arranged," Laura promised, tucking the blankets more firmly around Natasha's recumbent form and kissing her again. "Go to sleep, love. We can talk more later."


End file.
